kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede
"Hey! You can't be mean to mah Waddle Dees! Only ah can be mean to mah Waddle Dees!" ''-King Dedede '''King Dedede' (originally from Kirby) is the over 300-year-old selfish King of Dreamland, which exists on one of the most beautiful planets in Galaxia. He is of the Pengi race, and a customer of Nightmare Enterprises. His archenemy is Kirby. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, King Dedede and his sidekick, Escargoon, break into Bowser's airship and kidnap the shrunken members of Team Forest and the Junior Prospectors. Bowser attempts to stop them, but they drive away in their car. They later go to the Fancy Cuisine restaurant, where Bartie and Virginia annoy them. During a square dance by the singers, the kids sneak out and find the shrunken team in the car's trunk. They try to help them, but end up captured and kidnapped by the villains. Dedede and Escargoon later ambush the main group after the Ocean Saga, attempting to kidnap Manaphy. They try to drive away as Sonic chases them, but as they get away, Kirby, Rachel, and her group shows up to slice their car. However, the hostages have already escaped, as Virginia used shadowbending. Nova shows up and has Celebi unshrink the mini group, and the fight is about to continue until Meta Knight shows up to battle Nigel. After the main group talks, Dedede and Escargoon agree to go with them on their galactic journey. They are later brainwashed by Magolor into kidnapping Virginia and bringing her to Nightmare Land to awaken Darkrai I, but they are saved by Darkrai II. After the Galactic Saga, Dedede and Escargoon, still brainwashed, show up at Final Brain and tell Brain about Parallax. They kidnap Virginia again and use her to awaken the fear demon. They then try to awaken Darkrai I again, but Virginia battles the Masked Dedede and Escargoon and defeats them. When Arceus destroys the universe and creates the Scattered Realms, Dedede and Escargoon team up with the villains and fight the Shadoo creature. In the story's conclusion, the two are partying with the others. Major Battles *Dedede vs. Bowser Koopa. *Dedede and Escargoon vs. Sonic, Kirby, and Rachel. *Siege of Star Station. *Masked Dedede and Escargoon vs. Virginia Sims. *Team Gnaa vs. Shadoo. Appearance King Dedede is a blue, chubby penguin with a yellow beak. He wears yellow mittens, yellow shoes, and a red hat with a white fluff ball on its top. He wears a large, red coat with white fluffy outlines, and a huge sash that looks like yellow and red sharp teeth. Personality Dedede talks with a country accent, and loves to make money, willing to resort to any selfish action it takes. Regardless, he alternates between an ally and an enemy, as he was willing to help the heroes in their Quest for the Firstborn, until he was brainwashed. He secretly deeply cares for his henchman, Escargoon, although he's always mean to him a lot. Abilities Despite being a penguin (and a very fat one), Dedede is able to float briefly with his arms. Similar to Kirby, he is able to inhale enemies and objects and spit them into others. Dedede's primary weapon is his large, wooden hammer, which is strong enough to knock Bowser down. Category:Kirby Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Creations